Creeping In My Soul
by Kitanga
Summary: The last hours of Atarangi's brothers, village, and Turaga. My OC character from the Unity, Duty, Destiny forum roleplay. [Warning! Moderate blood, violence and gore. Not intended for little kiddies. Oneshot songfic.]


**Creeping In My Soul**

Author's Note: Don't ask. I don't know why I wrote this but I was feeling depressed and I needed to get it outta my system. So I wrote this. This _one-shot_ is set on an island and about a character I made up in the _Unity, Duty, Destiny_ forum on this website. Read about my OC, Atarangi/Tay/Karu in the bios topic. That is all for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle. It is the property of LEGO. The song is "_Creeping in My Soul_" by Christine Lorentzen. It is currently featured in commercials for the Barraki and on the Barraki website. You can download it on the Bionicle website. Go to the download section and click MP3. It should be there.

* * *

_I see your face before my eyes_

_I'm falling into darkness_

So much destruction…so much fighting.

Atarangi glanced around in anguish. Everywhere she looked, the Dark Hunters were wreaking havoc. Huts were burning, Matoran were dying…

The sun was setting, as if hiding itself from the slaughter. The battle was illuminated by few lightstones and leaping flames from the huts of many.

Rangi closed her eyes. She didn't want to see this.

_Why must I fight to stay alive?_

_Heroes falling…_

A cruel laugh made her snap back to reality, and she raised her lances in defense against a crimson-stained battle axe. Her stomach lurched, and she brought her other lance against the Hunter's head, knocking him out.

She looked around and saw her brothers, all fighting in vain against the endless hordes of enemies. Bios away, her Air brother, Pirau, was sent flying into a tree by a whip-wielding Dark Hunter.

_Wake me can't you hear me calling_

_Out of darkness they come crawling_

It was a nightmare…a nightmare she would never be able to wake up from, no matter how loud she fought and screamed.

Darkness truly came on, then, and out came the Rahkshi, followed by hordes of visorak and infected rahi. They emerged from the shadows, attacking anything they saw.

_Here I am, I am lost in you land_

_And I hope you will be…creeping in my soul…_

She ran around, defending the matoran and attacking anything that tried to stop her. The village of Pokapu she once knew was now reduced to ashes, decimated. It was an alien world, a world she could do nothing for to help. Nothing she saw was recognizable.

She kicked a visorak away from a pair of matoran clutching each other, terrified. She ushered them away, feeling anger seep into her heart, seeds of revenge growing…and she welcomed the feeling.

_Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call_

_And I'll always believe…creeping in my soul…_

As she sprinted at a Rahkshi preparing to decapitate a screaming matoran, a throwing knife embedded itself into her right leg, and she fell, screaming a cry of pain-filled help. Pain blossomed in her chest, constricting her uneven breathing.

The matoran she had been running to was cornered by a small, yet vicious, and carnivorous rahi and the Rahkshi. The monstrosity brought down its staff as the rahi leapt at the doomed villager.

His terrified scream was cut short when his head disappeared and landed several bios away, a look of pure terror still fixed on his masked face. His limp body crashed into a pool of his own blood, and the rahi climbed onto his inert body, followed by dozens more, all feasting on his flesh.

_(Creeps from the deep's gonna be freaking up your mind)_

_(Creeps from the deep's gonna be feeding off the spine)_

Sickened, Rangi yanked the knife out of her leg, ignoring the pain and threw it with all her might.

It found its target, sinking into the kraata that was shielded by armour. The leech-like parasite screeched through its host, and died before the Rahkshi's body hit the ground.

_I fade away into the night_

_My eyes are closing in_

She staggered to her feet and lurched into the shadow of a tree, watching, gasping for breath. She limped around the village in the dark forest until she was positioned directly behind an infected Muaka ready to pounce on her Earth Brother, Oru, who was locked in a bout of strength with a Rahkshi, all four hands wrestling with the blue Rahkshi's staff.

Rangi gathered her remaining strength and leaped out of the shadows, landing on the Muaka's bony back awkwardly, holding her lances. The rahi immediately started bucking in an attempt to get her off. The Toa held on and quickly flicked her lance at the infected mask, knocking it off.

_Shadows are fleeing from the light_

_My nightmares can begin…_

The mask was kicked into the shadows, shielded from the destruction. The Muaka, though no longer hostile, was confused and startled by the staggering amounts of creatures surrounding it and it panicked, flinging the unprepared Rangi from its back.

She managed to land on her feet, but her injured leg buckled and gave out under her weight. She collapsed, and for a moment, she felt exhausted, physically and mentally, and she wanted nothing more than to just wait until it all ended.

Her eyelids started drooping, and a black veil started sweeping over her tired mind…

_Wake me can't you hear me calling…_

A pain-filled scream pierced through the fog over her mind and her eyes snapped open instantly, cursing her momentary bout of weakness. She gripped her lances tighter, and looked around frantically, searching for the source of the scream…

…and a black body fell heavily onto the hard, dusty ground in front of her.

Rangi felt a flash of shock and cried out in despair, dropping her lances carelessly and rushing forward to her Earth brother's trembling body. A staff had pierced through his chest cleanly, jutting out of his back between his shoulder blades.

Oru's blank, unfocused eyes stared straight past her, and her pleas fell on deaf ears. A pool of blood was spreading around them slowly, as Rangi cried tears of agony, the sparkling drops falling on his blood stained chest and fading heartlight.

_Out of darkness they come crawling…_

Native rahi within kios of the destruction of the once-peaceful village of Pokapu flocked towards the village eagerly, drawn by the scent of blood and death. They scuttled out of the shadows, attacking anything they came across and ripping apart dead bodies.

The blood-thirsty rahi raced for the despairing Rangi and the still body of the Toa Poka of Earth, snapping at each other with salivating jaws and decaying vampiric teeth.

_Here I am, I am lost in your land_

_And I hope you will be…creeping in my soul…_

Her Air brother Pirau swept across their path and they skidded to a stop, confused, as the green Toa grabbed Rangi and flew away from the rahi, who recovered quickly and scrambled over Oru's limp body.

Looking down at the scene below them through tear-filled eyes, Rangi saw that things were worse than she had thought. Not a single hut was undamaged, and only a few matoran were still alive, even fewer being uninjured. The village was alight with flames, and the air was filled with the gut-wrenching odour of death.

All of a sudden, a whip cracked through the air and wrapped around Pirau's neck several times, tightening as he clawed at it desperately. Rangi saw the ground coming up to meet her quickly and she braced herself…

_Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call_

_And I'll always believe…creeping in my soul…_

She hit the ground and tumbled end over end, knocking the wind from her stomach. Her arm twisted in mid-roll and gave a sickening crack. A wave of intense pain washed over her, bringing tears to her eyes.

She ended up on her back, her arm useless, staring up at the night sky. She pushed herself into a sitting position with her good arm, staring in shock and disbelief at the scene before her.

Pirau, her brother, was thrashing about on the ground, pulling weakly at the whip tangled around his neck. He was gasping desperately for air, and even as Rangi staggered to her feet, ready to rush the tall, laughing Dark Hunter, his thrashes became weak, half-hearted jerky spasms before they stilled, as his golden heartlight flashed once, twice…before fading, the last few flashes few and far between.

Pirau, Toa Poka of Air was dead.

_Creeping in my soul; it's getting out of control_

_I got to find my escape and get out of this black hole_

_Justice in the world is hard to find_

_Time has come – got to make up my mind_

_No matter how deep or remote you hide_

_All my thoughts seem caught up inside_

_Creeps from the deep's gonna be freaking up your mind_

_Creeps from the deep's gonna be feeding off the spine_

The Dark Hunter merely laughed, not even flinching when Rangi charged him angrily, and tossed her aside like she was a mere puppet. She felt hate seeping through her veins, and she leapt up at him again, although this time a flicker of annoyance flared in the Hunter's emerald eyes. He flicked the whip towards her, casually, almost carelessly, and although it struck her mask, she still felt the power behind it.

She felt her mask, and was startled to feel a thin, shallow line running vertically through the left eyehole of her blue Huna.

A permanent scar.

A rage-filled roar echoed throughout the burning village, coming from her Stone brother, Toka. He raised his mighty sledgehammer, fury blazing in his eyes. He brought it down upon the Dark Hunter that had just killed Pirau, but the Hunter side-stepped at the last second and Toka stumbled past.

Another Dark Hunter roared in triumph and brought his already blood-stained axe down on Toka, who had stopped in front of the giant Hunter's path. A flash of fear and the light from the fire reflecting off of the blade, and then Toka's head was separated from his body.

He was dead before either his body or head hit the ground.

_Here I am, I am lost in your land_

_And I hope you will be…creeping in my soul…_

Now it was only her fire and ice brothers and herself left, but as she glanced around, she realised with a sinking heart that _she_ was the only Toa left alive…and probably the last Toa of Pokapu to die.

Now, as the Dark Hunters, visorak, Rahkshi and rahi approached her, she felt her chest tighten with an alien emotion…hatred. She grasped a sword in her uninjured hand, and with a war-cry, charged her enemies, lost in an alien world of anger and hate.

She decided that it couldn't get any worse, and she had nothing left to lose.

But she was wrong.

Behind her, as she yanked her borrowed sword from the disgusting insides of a visorak, a tall, slender figure emerged from the shadows, a cruel smile on her feminine face.

She observed the scene before her, smiling wickedly, and her gaze came to rest on the last remaining Toa. She raised a hand, and after a moment, energy gathered at her palm, collecting into a shadow ball.

She released it.

It soared through the air silently, quickly, at Rangi's turned back...

…and connected with a smaller, frail body. Rangi turned, and froze. Turaga Kopi, her father-figure, her only friend, took the shadow ball that was meant for her.

She screamed his name, her voice anguished. She whacked a Dark Hunter out of her way and rushed past them all to collapse at her mentor's side, all thoughts for her enemies forgotten. He smiled weakly up at her, holding out a fist. Trembling, she clanked her own gently against his, and clasped it tightly as he gasped. His eyes closed, and his heartlight faded and he died, cradled in the arms of his young charge.

Rangi stayed motionless, tears spilling over her eyelids and down her face. She looked up at last, staring past all her adversaries, past the destruction, the flaming huts, the bloodied bodies, at the Xian staring back at her evenly.

She carved the Xian's face into her mind, her eyes promising revenge.

_Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call…_

It began raining, first a light sprinkle, then a heavy downpour. It washed away the blood and doused out the flames. Everything fell into darkness. The Xian was shrouded in shadow once again, but Rangi remembered…she remembered with a cold desire for revenge.

A Hunter came up behind her and whacked the back of her head with the hilt of his sword. She blacked out, the Xian's face in her mind.

…_creeping in my soul…_

Author's Note: Don't know what inspired me to write that, but I did. Anyway, remember the song is "Creeping in my Soul" by Christine Lorentzen. If you don't like it, not my problem, since it seemed to fit this fic. Yes, I know I have strange tastes in music, lol.

So, this is my first-ever angst fic, and it seems like the work of a whack-job to me. Eh. What do you think? Leave a review on your way out to the door, please! The fact that my other story has received no reviews yet for its second chapter is depressing me.


End file.
